To Nowaki:
by seventhxtenth
Summary: Nowaki chanced upon a letter Hiro-San wrote to him during their 11th christmas together. Many feelings, expressions that Hiro-San never once showed are unfolded. (This story is more gentle, loving, kind, touching. So if you like this genre, please read it!)


**Pairings: Hiroki & Nowaki (Egoist couple from Junjou Romantica)**

**Disclaimer: I do wish I own Junjou Romantica :3**

**A/N: it's my first fanfic! Hope you'll like it! It'll be posted at wattpad as well under the same pen name (seventhxtenth) ^_^ I'm someone who prefers a sweet and soft theme so if you've that preference too, I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

**Note: Nowaki chanced upon this letter on Christmas Day at the dining table when he woke up before Hiroki to prepare their breakfast. It was their 11th Christmas together.**

* * *

_To Nowaki:_

It's Christmas again.

Exactly how many years had passed since I first met you, Nowaki? I still remember your hands were so warm when they touched me, and how you claimed to have fell in love with my ugly crying face.

True enough, I was crying over Akihiko. But you know what, I'm so glad even till today that Akihiko did not return me my feelings. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you. Your large warm hands had engulfed me in an unbearable heat that I had gradually became used to, love it and miss it when you're not around.

I was never a man of words, and will never be. I did try my best to change for you, but I guess it is too hard for me. However, I don't want you to stop whispering those sweet things to me just because I cannot express them to you as well verbally.

Nowaki, I really love to hear every "I love you" that you said to me. I love it so much that I had started counting the number of times you would say to me in a day. The highest record was 77, during our 7th year anniversary. Every time when you whispered those sweet things into my ears, your voice was really sexy, and I had to desperately stop myself from asking you to say it more.

I really do cherish all the time I had spent with you. A step by a step, I walked into your heart and you walked into mine. Together, we had walked at least a thousand miles towards each other now. The closer we are, the harder I found it was to separate myself from you. As both of our work got busier daily, we started to spend less and less time together. I got anxious and realized that you are taking up a bigger and bigger part of my mind as the days passed.

You have always showered me with unconditional love, bringing joy into my life, way more than what I should deserve. I really do not mean to hit you or reject your feelings every time, but because of my big ego, I really can't let it go. And I hope that you'll understand. I do hope that in your life, I'm your source of happiness as well. I might not be a good source, but I truly hope that I do contribute bits and pieces.

I have always wonder if we can last, last till forever, because that's what I want. And it's the first time in my life I had ever felt the strong urge to spend the rest of my life with someone. Nowaki, I'm sorry that I can't make you my first. But you'll be my last. Definitely my last. If I had met you before Akihiko, you'll definitely be my first. I really really want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you, Nowaki.

How about you?

_Marry me, will you?_

Let me love you, let me make up for all those times that you had poured in so much effort to protect me and to love me. No more heartbreaks, I promise. Let me love you more than before.

_This Christmas will be different. _

_Because it will be the first Christmas from then on that I'll love you,_ _love you much more, love you as much as you love me. _

I want to hold your hand for the rest of our lives.

_I love you. _

Always.

Merry Christmas, Hubby.

_From Hiroki._

* * *

"Hiro-San, how does the breakfast taste like today?"

"Nani?"

"Happiness, and my tears."

From then on, that was their everyday - as husband & husband.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the short one-shot. ^^ **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS BABIES XOXO **


End file.
